Irreplaceable
by Double
Summary: [One-shot]“If you feel that someone is irreplaceable, then to you, that person is unique, and cannot be replaced, even if by something a hundred times better.” And Yuzuki wonders if she can ever have an irreplaceable in Minoru’s heart too. Sweet & f


This is the first one-shot fic I've attempted, and there will be a whole series of them coming up. I hope that through writing short stories may I have more freedom on the length and topic, and able to write anytime I have the inspiration to.

...........................................................................

_**Irreplaceable**_

...........................................................................

"And he simply replied, 'because you are irreplaceable'." I stopped reading and asked, "Minoru-sama, what does he mean by irreplaceable?"

His opened his eyes and looked at me form his position by the window. It was an afternoon like all others, when I would read to him, while he always listened with his eyes closed, leaning against the open window. The lazy afternoon sun poured in, encasing him in its golden rays, and soft wisps of breezed danced in, moving the sash curtains with their invisible hands.

"Well, Yuzuki," he said after some thought, "irreplaceable is used to define a person or object, and it is . . . the position of that person or object in the speaker's heart. It can also be an emotion. If you feel that someone is irreplaceable, then to you, that person is unique, and cannot be replaced, even if by something a hundred times better."

"But isn't everything in the world different? Then is everything irreplaceable?"

He made a difficult face. "Yes, in a sense, but no in another. If something is irreplaceable to you, then it must be very special t you in the first place. You would not even care if a thing is gone or not if it is not important to you. But why are you so curious on this topic, Yuzuki?"

"Because I am made to replace Kaede-sama. I want to know if she is irreplaceable to you."

His eyes widened in sock and pain, then he smiled wistfully, "Yes, she is. It was foolish of me to think that I can ever replace her, but I never regretted in creating you. I've told you before, you don't have to be sister's shadow, you are Yuzuki, you don't, and can replace her."

But was I irreplaceable to you too? I wanted to ask, yet instead, I said, "You must be thirsty, let me go get you some tea." He had resumed to looking out the window, as if he never heard me.

As I walked along the hallways, I passed other persocons, and could help but wonder if I was serving Minoru-sama only because I functioned the best out o fall the persocons in the household. I wonder what if I were to leave fro one day, then would Minoru-sama think of me, or would he just use another persocon to do the jobs I always did? Would he feel that something was missing, somewhere inside him? Would he still smile the way he did whenever he was with me, gentle yet with a trace of sorrow?

I didn't know, but I didn't want him to treat other persocon or people the way he did me. I wanted a place in his heart, but not any place. I wanted that irreplaceable place.

I always worked harder and harder so that I would be more like Kaede-sama because I wanted to see him smile with all his happiness again. Because I wanted to take her place, and be irreplaceable to Minoru-sama.

It was such a paradox, wasn't it? Wanting to replace something irreplaceable so that I would be irreplaceable too. I was running around in circles.

When I returned with the tea, I found him sitting in front o f the monitor.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting? You should have called one of the other maids." Then I realized I shouldn't have said that.

"No, it's fine. Connect to the monitor please, Yuzuki, and go on high speed. Initiate persocon creating program."

I watched as the screen flickered to life, and he started operating immediately, his pen waltzing all over the monitor. Unable to suppress my curiosity, which I shouldn't be doing, I asked, "Are you creating a new persocon?"

He nodded. "I just received a call from a persocon manufacturing company, and they want me to help them create or upgrade some parts of the present day persocon. I think that some significant improvements will be made if I were to work with their lab, so I agreed. If we succeed, then a brad new edition of persocons will be created."

I should have smiled and encouraged him, as Kaede-sama would have done, or at least smile, because he looked so excited. Instead, I looked to the ground with a simple remark. "Technology moves so fast."

"Is there anything wrong, Yuzuki?" he asked mildly worried, as he tore his eyes away from the screen.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure the new edition will do work much fast and efficiently. You will be wanting one by your side then."

He looked a little surprised. "Why would I do that? I have enough persocons already."

"Because they can do work so much better than me, so it would only be natural if you replace me with them."

He frowned, then broke into a smile. "And again, whey would I do that?"

"Why not?"

And he simply replied, "Because you are irreplaceable."

.......................................**_Owari_**....................................


End file.
